Finally
by Aerolover
Summary: Jim and pam are finally together but how will jim tell Pam he loves her
1. Chapter 1

Hey every body i wrote a story a few months ago then didnt know how to up date it so this is me kinda strating this story over and if anybody ca help me with this whole thing cause im kinda new at it please contact me thank u1 hope u like it!

Jim got out of his car slammed the door shut and went up to the roof where nobody ever really went up to. He had spent so much time at trying to get over pam that he never really realized that right now he didnt have to. He finaaly got what he wanted. He was happy he had Pam and best of all he didnt have to hide his feelings for her. He realized he had gotten there early but he wanted to make this seem special. He wanted to make this their moment that nobody else knew about but at the same time it was the most romantic thing Pam had ever beena part of t hat wasnt a movie. Nobody in theoffice knew about hem yet. It was getting hard to keep it from everybody. He loved her so much and to not just walk up to her and kiss her on the cheek or just give her a hug was killing him. Pam didnt even know how he felt about her ye. He had loved her for so long inside then when she rejected him he felt that he could never love the some agian. So this time he hoped that she felt the same he hoped that they could tell everybody.

Know it was short if i get good reviews ill go on. And it will be alot longer. Next chapter is all reagy done just wanna make sure you guys like it. Next chapter will be jim teling Oam how he fells. Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

Pam got out of her car took her key out of her purse and unlockd the door to Dunder Mifflin. She climbed up the stairs to the roof and was shocked at what she found. There were tons of roses laying on the ground and a table with rose petals laying on it. Jim and Pam usually got to work about a hour early just to be together. Both Jim and Pam had roomates that they didnt want to know they were dating. So they would meet up on the roof every week day before work to be together. On the weekends the would always find a way to meet up. They might go to the movies or get something to eat. It didnt matter what they did it just mattered that they could spend time together. But she never imagined that Jim would put this much thought in something for her. Roy never cared this much about her her never put this much thought into something like this. Then all the sudden she realized she had beem standing there for about ten minutes without saying anything. "Jim this this is wow." Thats all she could say. Before she tried to say something that came even close to making sense Jim pulled her into the best kiss she had ever had in her entire life. Right then it felt right. it didnt feel like anything that needed to be kept a secret to her it didnt feel liek she had to keep it from anybody. Thats when she knew thats when she knew that she loved him. She knew it wasnt just something. She decided that today would be the day that she wanted to tell people that her and jm were dating. She decided all thsi while having the most romantic kiss in her life.

I am actually thinking about putting chapter three up today if nobody like totally hates it and its worth writing. Next chapter jim and Pam will tell people their together. And mabe theyll tell eachother how they feel. If you like it ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Pam hadnt had theat good of a kiss in her whole life she knew that jim was the one the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. This wasnt just some school girl crush that she had on him this was real.

"Jim im ready to tell people about us i love you and im ready." It blurted out before she even had time to think about how she was gonna say it. Crap she thought make him think that you really didnt mean it. But if she made him think that she really didnt love him then he would think that she didnt take their realationship seriously.

"Jim i didnt mean it i just.." Now she sounded likea complete idiot she just ruined the best thing that ever happened in her life.

"Pam if you didnt mean what you just said then i hope you now that I love you and i really mean it. I felt like i could actually tell you but now you dont feel the same way and if were just gonna go and do this all over again then i dont think i can noe please answer me this one question do you love me?"

Pam was so excited that he didnt totally hate her and that she was actually felt loved this time unlike her realationship with Roy. "I do i really do love you the reason i tried to cover myslef up was because the last time i\I told someone that they just ignored me and i didnt wanna be ignored I again but I really do love you Jim I really do."

"Wow you could make this a movie all romantical and stuff." Came the voce of no other than Michael Scott. " I didnt know you guys were meeting on my roof wow this what you call carma thsi is where me and Jan always hooked up. i should of brought my camera i could of took some pics and put them on my myspace. Speaking of why didnt you guys ever add me i sent you guys like thousands of friend requests?"

Just before they could answer Michaels phone rang and they both sighed in relief.

Next chapter is alreay written but i wont post it if nobody like it so please review. thanx!


	4. Chapter 4

When Pam amd Jim walked into the office of Dunder Mirrflin they didnt realize how nervous they really were. Michael was not he one to keep a promise it didnt matter what he swore on his mouth just couldnt seen to keep shut.

Jim couldnt wait till the end of the day it was a Friday and he had big plans for him and Pam. He was going to take her to go see a movie and so to dinner. They would most likely go to Nick and Norah's infinite playlist because Pam had been wanting to see that moviw for a while and it didnt look like it would kill him like The Notebook did. And then they would probably go to Ruby Tuesday's because that was Pams foavorite place to eat. He really looked forward to the days where him amd Pam couls just hang out and not have to hide anything. When he went out on dates with Karen and had to sit hrough chick flicks he couldnt wait till it was over but with

Pam as long as shes happy he felt that it made him happier and that shoe he knew he loved her more than he did and would love Karen. Come to think of it he never really did love Karen she was just kind of something to get of Pam. He didnt wanna make her jealous but at the same time he did. Karen was pretty was sometimes funny and really did love Jim. But at the same time she was no Pam. Nobody would ever come to replace Pam in his life no matter how hard he tried and he hoped Pam felt the same way.

Next chapter will be longer. I promise if you like it ok i dont know cause u ahvent gotten very many reviews so let me know! thanxs!


End file.
